Under the Full Moon
by The Mysterious Fangirl
Summary: Korra is suffering from the effects of a full moon and thoughts of a certain irritating firebender. This combination keeps her awake, so she decides to go the park and clear her head.
1. A Night at the Park

**A/N : This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so I apologize in advance for any OOCness! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoK, but if I did, there would be some _major _Makorra!**

Korra POV

I sat on my still made bed with the full moon shining through my window like a giant silver eye. The full moon gave me energy, and I needed to get it out of my system so I could get sufficent rest to actually arrive on time for practice and not get chewed out by Mako. He was annoying, overbearing, a workaholic and also _incredibly _cute. Gah! That's it. I needed to distract myself from this train of thought. So I threw on my baggy blue pants, tank top, and boots and headed toward Republic City.

The city was beautiful at night. Lights twinkled all through the neighborhoods, and the noise was just a quiet hum in the backround. There were even crickets chirping in the park. I decided that's where I would hang out until the effects of the full moon wore off.

In the middle of the park there was a small river flowing gently under a bridge. I walked slowly to the middle of the bridge and rested my elbows on the railing. It felt soothing to be so near my native element, and soon I pulled some water into my hands and began bending it into different shapes. My mind was still free to wander, though. I soon found my thoughts dwelling on a particular firebender. As I thought of all the different faces he showed, like angry Mako when I was late for practice ( which, unfortunatly was quite often.), focused Mako, or caring Mako whenever he was around Bolin, I suddenly realized one thing: I did have a crush on my teammate, and a rather large crush at that. This revelation caused me to drop the water I was playing with.

My next thought was how I was going to handle my new feelings, but my weak side dragged my thoughts back to a certain Pro-Bender. I resumed playing with the water and gave into my wishful thinking.

Mako POV

That night I was feeling restless, which was totally unusual for me. Normally I crashed and the woke up early to do some meditations. I decided that continuing to lay in bed was useless, so I got up and walked to the window. As I sat on the windowsill lookin out at Air Temple Island, I couldn't help but think of... her.

Korra, the brash, overconfident, stubborn Avatar who had just crashed into my life a couple weeks ago. She was annoying, was late for practice more often than not, but she was a good friend. She and Bolin had hit it off immedieatley, and became partners in crime. When he dissapeared, she was there for me and wasted no time in offering to help find him. That night in the park, when she had fallen asleep on my shoulder while waiting for the Equalist protester, my first reaction was to shove her off. Then I looked at her sleeping face and couldn't bring myself to do it.

Instead, ignoring the little rational voice in my mind, I laid my head on top of hers and tried to go to sleep, but ended up breathing in her scent. She smelled like the ocean breeze, Naga, and something strangely floral. It reminded me vaugely of my mother.

The next morning, when she woke up and saw our predicament, I pretended to be surprised with her, but I was secretly glad. Could I be developing feelings for the Avatar? I decided I needed some fresh air to clear my head. So I threw on my coat, scarf, and shoes and headed to the park. It really wasn't a conscious decision, my feet just followed my mind.

It came as a shock, though, to see the object of my sleeplessness to be standing on the bridge.

Korra POV

I was starting to feel sleepy. The waterbending had helped a lot with the effects of the full moon, and I was about to stand up and go back to Air Temple Island when I heard a familiar voice close by.

"Korra, is that you?"

I stood up and turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Hey, Mako. What are you doing up at this hour?" I said, gesturing to the full moon that was starting its decent in the sky. "I could say the same to you," he deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. " I shrugged my shoulders. "The full moon affects waterbenders. It strengthens our powers and gives us an extra shot of energy. Too bad it doesn't happen during the day." I said. "You still haven't explained why you're up and about, at least I have an excuse," I added, flashing a smirk. Surprisingly, he looked flustered and shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat. "I couldn't sleep." He muttered, the tips of his ears flushing pink.

I grinned and was trying to come up with a suitably sarcastic remark when he suddenly blurted out, "Korra, you're a girl, right?" I was stunned speechless for a few moments,then replied, "Yeah, I'm pretty confident that I'm female, thanks." His ears deepened in color and the blush spread to his cheebones. "S-s-sorry, stupid question," he stammered. Then he recovered some of his cool and rubbed the back of his neck. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. It didn't take him long. "So I have this friend, and he has a kinda-sorta crush on this girl, but doesn't know how to handle it. Do you have any advice for him?" I saw right through him, and I also saw the perfect opportunity to make him squirm some more. " What's your freind's name?" I asked, trying to appear innocent. "Uh, Kuzon?" he offered. "Well tell your friend that he should just tell the girl how he feels." I said. "Okay, I'll make sure to tell Lee." Mako said, still looking uncomfortable. "But you just said his name was Kuzon," I said, not even trying to hide my grin anymore. "Umm, his name is is Lee Kuzon, but everyone calls him Kuzon." He said awkwardly. I laughed than said, "Nice recovery, Cool Guy." Then I pulled him down by his scarf and whispered in his ear, "I like you too, Mako."

Mako POV

I was stunned after Korra's revelation, so I stood stock still as she began to walk away. It was when she got to a couple feet past the base of the bridge that I saw the glowing green eyes of chi blockers. "Korra, watch out!" I yelled, starting to run toward her. I wasn't fast enough, though. A chi blocker ignited an electified kali stick and shoved it into the small of her back. She screamed as the electricity ripped through her body before fallling, twitching, to the ground.

**A/N 2: Love? Hate? Only one way to tell me... please leave a review! **


	2. Admitting

**A/N Wow! I got an overwhelming response to Chapter 1! Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorited, and put this on Story Alert! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra, but if I did, you could tell.**

Mako POV

I saw the glowing green eyes of chi blockers. "Korra, watch out!" I yelled, starting to run toward her. I wasn't fast enough, though. A chi blocker ignited an electified kali stick and shoved it into the small of her back. She screamed as the electricity ripped through her body before fallling, twitching, to the ground.

I felt rage and fear at that moment. Rage at the chi blockers for doing this to someone I cared about, and fear for Korra, because her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. This strengthed the fireballs I threw at the chi blockers. They scurried off into the night, leaving me kneeling by my fallen teammate. I checked her pulse and her breathing; thankfully, she was still alive. Then I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the docks.

As I was looking for a boat to take us to Air Temple Island, I felt Korra stir against my chest. "Mako?" she whispered, only half awake. Then she jolted fully awake and yelped, "Mako! What are you doing! Put me down!" She squirmed, and this resulted in me dropping her in an undignified heap on the sand.

Korra POV

All I remember is telling Mako that I liked him, and seeing the absolutely _priceless _look on his face as I walked away. Then, bam! An Equalist jabbed me in the back with an electrified kali stick, and I blacked out.

When I woke up in Mako's arms, at first it was like a dream come true, but then I remembered that he hadn't said anything last night in reaction to my statement, so I felt very akward. Landing on my butt in the sand didn't help the lingering effects of being electrocuted, either, so my next statement was "OW!"

"Korra! Are you okay?" Mako almost yelled as he knelt down by me. This was only the second time I had ever seen him this flustered. I laughed and stood up with a wince. "I'll be fine. I have a trick." Then I got up and walked to the water, sat down and put my hands in the shallows, letting it lap over my wrists. The water around my hands started to glow blue, and it felt like the cool water was now flowing in my veins, easing my headache and soothing my sore muscles.

When I finished, I stood up and stretched, feeling much better. Then I turned to see Mako with a stunned expression on his face. He looked at me, then he looked at the water and back at me. "What did you just do?" he asked in a puzzled voice.

I laughed and said, "Some Waterbenders have the ability to heal. At the South Pole Katara learned that I had the ability and trained me in healing as well as combat." Mako didn't look satisfied, but he nodded his head. "So, are you better?" he asked. "Yep." I replied confidentley. Then I looked at the sky and saw that the moon was setting. I momentarily panicked and then said to Mako, "I have to get back to the Air Temple! If I'm not there when Tenzin makes his morning rounds he is going to have an Avatar-sized freakout!"

As I turned to jump into the water, I felt Mako wrap a hand around my arm. "Korra, are you _sure _you're okay?" he asked in a soft voice. I turned around and gave him a hug. He stiffened in surprise but then relaxed and hugged me back.

"I like you too, Korra," he said into my hair. "You might be crazy, but I care about you. A lot."

Mako POV

After my confession, Korra pulled her head back to study my face. She must have seen the blush creeping up from my neck because she smiled softly, and then did something I didn't expect: she kissed my cheek. Then she pulled away and dived off the dock into Yue Bay.

As I watched the furrow that marked her progress, I found myself touching the spot on my cheek that she had kissed. Then I turned around, and grinning like Bolin, I headed back to the apartment.

Korra POV

When I landed on the beach on Air Temple Island, I had to make sure to be super quiet and not wake up one of Tenzin's little devils, or it would lead to an akward conversation that I did _not _want to have while everyone was groggy and still half asleep. I also judged it to be about three in the morning, so I still had time to sleep before Tenzin roused me _way _too early for meditation.

As I tiptoed into my room and crawled into bed, I thought of the enlightening exchange I had with Mako. He liked me back! That was something that I had literally been dreaming about for the past couple of weeks. I wanted to do a happy dance, but that would certainly wake someone up (Airbenders are light sleepers.).

Somehow, I managed to fall asleep, and I dreamed of golden eyes and red scarves.

**A/N 2: I hope this chapter was as good as the first! Only one way to tell me... Leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but praise is loved, the people who give it even more so! **


	3. Advice from Bolin

**A/N: Thank you all again for reviewing and/or favoriting! When I checked my e-mail and saw all the comments, I did a Meelo happy dance! **

**Oh and Firelord Lionheart suggested that I try it without announcing the changes in POV. Thank you and I hope you like it! **

**ANYWAY, I shall shut up now so that you can enjoy... (drumroll) Chapter 3!**

**Dislaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra, but you could tell if I did!**

The next morning, Tenzin woke me up _way_ too early. I squinted sleepily and pulled the blanket up over my head. "Five more minutes," I mumbled. Tenzin chuckled, and then said, "Okay, but after you've slept through Pro-Bending practice make sure you come to Airbending training this afternoon." I shot out of bed, grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Within five minutes I was out the door, still working on putting in the last of my hair ties before I jumped into the bay. The cold water woke me up the rest of the way, so by the time I landed on the opposite beach, I was more or less fully alert.

I Waterbended myself dry, and then sprinted to the gym. When I got there, Mako and Bolin were already practicing, but when I looked at the clock, I was only five minutes late. "Hey, guys!" I said as I walked in. " Hey Korra," Bolin said. Then he looked at the clock, and added, "It must be a new record! You're only five minutes late!" He grinned and gave me a high five as I walked past. I said, "Only five minutes? I must be losing my touch." Then I returned his grin as I headed to the punching bags to loosen up before doing some Waterbending.

I had only been working for a few minutes when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Mako was standing there. "Spar with me?" he asked. I nodded, and we moved out to the training mats. Surprisingly, he threw the first shot; a fireball aimed at my chest. I dodged and threw ice darts at him. Mako pulled up a fire shield, succefully melting my ice. But I was ready. When he dropped his shield, I soaked him with a water whip. He was shocked, and I started laughing. He smirked and retalited with a firey roundhouse kick. I had to quickly drop to dodge the flames, and I must have had a priceless look on my face, because it was Mako's turn to laugh.

We sparred for a long time. I lost track of time, but when Bolin told us that our gym slot was up, I realized I was starving. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and shook Mako's hand. "Thanks for sparring, Mako! It takes a strong Firebender to stand up to the mighty Avatar!" I struck a pose, and they both started laughing. "Anyway, I have to get back to the Air Temple. See ya later!" I said, and trotted off.

I watched Korra leave the gym. I also didn't realize I was staring until Bolin waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello Mako? You in there?" He said, rapping his knuckles against my skull. "Ow, Bo, what was that for?" I said, putting a hand over the now sore spot on my head. I don't think he knows his own strength. Then I looked at his face and when I saw his smirk, I knew I was in trouble.

"You should just ask her out, you know," he said, leaning casually against a training dummy. "What! Ask Korra out?" I practically squeaked. Bolin grinned and stood up, crossing his arms in front of him. "Come on. I can see all the looks you send her way whenever you think nobody's watching. And Judging by the way she tries so hard to impress you, and the way she acts when you're in the room, she like you, too. So do something!"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "What exactly would I do?" I asked akwardly. He slung an arm around my shoulders and led me upstairs to our apartment. "Don't worry, Bolin will show you how it's done."

That would be why, thirty minutes later, I was on my way to Air Temple Island with his advice ringing in my ears. When I stepped off the ferry, I was greeted by one of the Airbending children. She looked to be about ten and had her nose buired in a book. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me with big grey eyes. "Hi. Do you know where Korra is? I'm one of her Pro-Bending teammates." I said. "Oh, are you the handsome Firebender she talks about all the time?" She said, closing her book. "Uh, I am a Firebender. Does Korra really talk about me all the time?" I asked. The girl merely smiled and started to walk away, saying over her shoulder: "Nevermind. Korra's this way."

After following the Airbender girl (What was her name? Jenna? Joanna? Oh, Jinora!), for what felt like an hour, but it was probably about fifteen minutes, Jinora pointed down to a strange spinning contraption. "Korra's down there. She should be almost done with her Airbending training." Then Jinora put her nose back in her book, but not before I saw a small smile on her face.

As I watched the spinning panels, I realized Korra was trying to weave her way through them, but with no sucess. She kept getting hit by the panels and then spit out after being buffeted around. The other two Airbender children were down with her, cheering her on. The oldest was another girl, but she looked younger than Jinora. The other one was a little boy, and as I watched, he shouted, "Be the leaf, Korra!" The girl added, "Come on, Korra! You can do it!" but Korra fell out again. She panted and bent over, resting her hands on her knees. "One minute, Ikki," she said to the girl. "I'm gonna take a break."

I took this as my cue to walk down to Korra.

I was bent over, panting with exertion. The wooden death trap was proving impossible. Then I saw Ikki cock her head to the side and se said, "Oh, he's cute. Is he the Firebender that drives you crazy?" she asked. I looked behind me,and my suspicions were confirmed. I whipped my head back around to glare at Ikki, but she didn't take the hint. "Does he drive you crazy in a bad way, or does he drive you crazy like you like him?" She continued to talk, that is, until I Earhtbended her into the air away from me. Then I straightened up and turned around.

"Oh, hey Mako. What brings you to the Air Temple?" I asked. I was a little bewildered. Why would he come all the way out here? I knew tat he liked me. Maybe he was going to ask me out!The boy in question cleared his throat, and said, " Um, Korra, I was wondering... would you like to go out with me tonight?". I felt like the grin I now wore would split my face. "YES!" I practically shouted, throwing my arms around his shoulders for a brief hug. Then I pulled away and said, "I'll meet you outside the gym at seven, okay?" He grinned back, and said, "Okay, see you there!". Then he left to go back to the ferry.

I was so excited and happy that I started twirling in circles. I kept thinkining, _I knew it! _Then, I felt a breeze start to swirl around me, but it stopped as soon as I did. Then, suddenly, out of the bushes burst Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. The younger two started dancing around, singing, " Korra's got a date, Korra's got a da-a-te!" while Jinora just looked at me and sighed. Her eyes were shining and her hand were clasped together.

"Really? You guys were spying on me?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. None of them reacted. "Will you two _please _stop singing that?" I asked. At least they listened, but then all three of them swrmed me, begging to know what I was going to do on my date. I laughed, and with Meelo chewing on my wolftail, Ikki hanging off my arm and Jinora following quietly behind, I went to the house to try and find something to wear.

**Well? I hope you liked it, but if there's anything I need to fix or edit let me know!**


	4. First Date

**A/N: I am really super sorry about the late update! I tried to make it extra long to make it up. Sorry if the characters are OOC, but I really thought Pema, Ikki, Jinora and Korra needed some girl time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK. Never have, never will (as much as I wish I did!).**

I stood in front of my closet in complete and utter confusion. What does one wear on a date? I had absolutely no idea, and I needed help, because I was supposed to meet Mako in an hour.

I flopped down on my bed and made a growling noise. Suddenly, two little heads popped inside my doorframe. "Korra?" Jinora asked. "What are you two doing here?" I asked, sitting up. They ran into my room and hopped on the bed. "We think you need help with your da-a-ate," Ikki sang. Jinora clapped a hand over Ikki's mouth and explained, "We were wondering if you wanted help dressing for your date."

I weighed the possibilites in my head. Either go normal since I have no idea how to dress up, or let Jinora and Ikki help and risk looking stupid. Option number two seemed weirdly like the better idea, plus Jinora was giving me the puppy dog look with her big grey eyes, and it would probably make their day if I let them dress me up.

"Oh all right, you can help," I said. Both girls jumped up and clapped their hands. "But," I added, "You have to help me learn how to do the Air Scooter move." We shook hands and then they walked over to my closet and threw the door open. Jinora reached into the section where I kept the nice clothes Tenzin made me buy for public appearances while Ikki raced out of the room to who knows where.

Then Jinora turned to me holding a long, sparkly gown. "Oh no," I said, cringing slightly away from the garment. Jinora giggled at my reaction and put the gown back. She brought out a different one, this one much more to my liking than the other one. "Try this one on," Jinora ordered me. I grabbed it and went behind the screen in the corner. Once I had finally managed to work the zipper, I stepped out and twirled. I liked this dress, shockingly. It was knee length and a graduated sea blue, which made it look like waves. There were no sleeves, and there were subtle rhinestones scattered on the fabric.

Jinora clasped her hands under her chin and sighed just as Ikki came tearing back into the room. She was holding a pair of shoes and a small package, at least she was until she saw me. All the stuff she was holding immedeatley fell to the floor, and she ran around me, admiring the dress from all sides. "Ooh, you look soooooo pretty, Korra!" She gushed.

Jinora calmly picked up the items Ikki had unceremoniously dumped. "Korra, please sit down," the eldest Airbender girl said. I obeyed, and she showed me the shoes. They were silver ballet flats. I heaved a mental sigh. At least they weren't high heels! I doubt I would have been able to walk in those. Jinora handed the flats to me and I obediently slid them on my feet. I was glad I had let them help me, becaus they seemed to be having a blast. Then she unwrapped the package. We both gasped, because inside the paper there was a beautiful crystal necklace. "Ikki, where did you get this?" I asked, looking at the maniacally grinning little girl. A voice from the doorway answered the question for her.

"I decided to loan it to you," Pema said, smiling gently at all three of us. She came over to the bed and sat down next to me. "Katara gave that to me for my engagement with Tenzin. I thought It would look good on you," she explained. I fastened it around my neck, admiring the way the light bounced off the crystal drops. Then I gave Pema a hug. "Thank you so much, Pema." I said as I pulled away.

Then I got up and twirled for them. "How do I look?" I asked, smiling. Jinora and Ikki grinned, but Pema said, "One last thing." She reached up and took out my hair ornaments. As my hair fell over my shoulders, she grabbed a brush and ran it through my chocolate locks. "There, now you look beautiful," she said, smiling softly.

The horn of the seven o'clock ferry made us all jump. "Go, go!" Pema urged, making a shooing motion with her hands. I smiled one more time before I ran out to catch the ferry.

I leaned against the wall of the gym, waiting for Korra. It was after seven fifteen, and I now knew that Korra was _never _on time for anything. I was about to get up and look for her when I heard her voice calling my name. She ran up to me and said, "Sorry I'm late, I ran the whole way from the ferry." I was too stunned by how she looked to even be frustrated that she was late. She was wearing a sparkly blue dress with silver shoes and a crystal necklace. It was shocking enough to see her in a dress, but she also had her hair down. It went a little past her shoulders and perfectly framed her face, making her vibrant cerulean eyes pop even more.

I also noticed that she was blushing, probably fom me staring. I recovered and offered her my arm. She took it and smirked at me. "So where are we going?" she asked. "I was thinking we could just keep things simple and go to my apartment. Bolin's over at a fangirl's house for the night, so there should be no interruptions."

"For once I agree with you, Mr. Hat Trick." Her smirk changed into a genuine smile and we walked up the stairs.

I had made dinner earlier, but had kept in in the oven as a precaution for Korra being late (Which turned out to be the right idea). She helped by carrying plates to the table while I got the food. I couldn't resist showing off a little bit by balancing the plates on my arms and kicking the oven door shut with my foot. She clapped as I sat down. "Very impressive, Cool Guy, but now let's see how the food tastes." She said, and as if on cue, her stomach growled.

We had a very enjoyable dinner. After the first couple minutes, I didn't fee akward at all. We laughed and swapped stories. I was not expecting that Ikki and Jinora had dressed Korra.  
After we had finished, we washed the plates together. I know, not real romantic but I am a creature of habit. She Waterbended them clean while I dried them by using my Firebending.

After the last plate was clean, I put my hands over her eyes. She jumed slightly, but didn't take my hands off. "Come on Korra, I have a surprise for you," I said leading her over to my window.

When I took my hands off her eyes, she gasped. It really was a spectacular view of Air Tempe Island. To my surprise, she hopped up and sat down on the sill, swinging her legs over the edge. "Mako, this is beautiful," She whispered. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she leaned her head on my shoulder. We just stood like that, in peacful silence until I notice that Korra had fallen asleep.

**A/N 2: Sorry again for the ending! I was originally going to write a kissing scene, but I chickened out. If you have any tips, constructive criticism or praise, please leave a review or PM me. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Kissed

**A/N: I'm ba-a-ack! Sorry for my leave of absence. My mother insists family vacations are mandatory, and no, bringing a computer to write fan fiction is off limits. (Darn! She knows me too well...) Anywho, I apologize again because the chapter is rather short, but never fear, chapter six is in the works!**

I woke up in a strange bed, in a house that was definetly not the Air Temple. When I sat up and looked around, I remembered falling asleep on the balcony with Mako. I could definetly tell two bachelors lived alone in this room. Well, at least one. Half the room, around the bed I was in, was impeccably clean. The other half looked like my room, which meant it looked like a tornado had blown through. It wasn't much of a stretch to guess which side belonged to Bolin.

I got up and tiptoed out of the bedroom. When I got out to the living room, I saw Mako stretched out on the couch, with one elbow over his eyes and the other arm on the floor. Of course, as I walked by I managed to step on a squeaky floorboard and wake him up. He sat up, looking around sleepily until he saw me.

Mako got up and grabbed my hand. "Where are you going, Korra?" he asked. "I gotta go back to the Air Temple. If I'm there before she comes to wake me up, it'll save me an awkward conversation." I explained, squeezing his hand nonetheless.

"I'll walk with you to the docks." Mako stated, recognizing that it was futile to argue with me and also not giving me the option to argue as he went to go put on his shoes. I grabbed mine from by the door, grateful again that Jinora provided me with flats instead of heels.

Mako and I walked in peaceful silence to the dock, probably because neither of us knew what to talk about and we were just enjoying eachother's company. When we got to the docks, he wrapped me in a hug. I hugged him back, feeling extremely happy because our first date had gone so well. But there was still something missing...

When Mako pulled away, I realized what was missing. I knew he wasn't going to make the first move, so it was up to me. As usual, I didn't stop to think before I acted, partly because I was extremely nervous and well, impulsiveness comes to me naturally.

So I kissed him.

**A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!**


	6. Feeling Shy

**A/N: Heeere's chapter six! It's kind of a fluffy filler chapter until I move on to the good stuff. Enjoy!**

Korra and I stood under the moon on the docks. The city was quiet, with only a dull hum in the distance. I was studying her face, admiring how gentle she looked when she wasn't biting my head off for telling her to come to practice on time. Briefly, a shadow crossed over her face like she was thinking about something. Normally this was a bad sign, but strangely I wasn't nervous.

The next thing I knew, she was kissing me, and after that all coherent thought stopped. The kiss was short and sweet, and when we separated, her eyes were sparkling and she was smiling. I, on the other hand, was grinning like Bolin when I brought home his favorite dumplings.

Then Korra tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and gripped her elbow, studying her shoes. I placed my palm on her cheek and gently tilted her face up to look at me. What I saw surprised me. She was blushing!

"Is the almighty Avatar blushing?" I said, voicing my thoughts. She blushed even harder, but she recovered enough to punch me in the shoulder. I put on a wounded expression. It wasn't hard, because dear Tui and La, that girl is _strong_. "Who knew Korra had a sensitive side?" I said, sitting down on the edge of the dock. She sat next to me and gave me the mother of all dirty looks. I only grinned, but added seriously, "I'm only joking Korra," then my grin reappeared and I couldn't resist adding, "but who knew you actually felt shy at times?" This comment earned me another punch in the arm, but as I ruefully rubbed my shoulder I saw she was wearing a grin to match mine.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Mako." she snorted. "For your information, I am shy at times." Korra then sniffed and put her nose in the air. "Really? Name three," I challenged. She looked down at her hands and thought for a minute. Then her nose scrunched up like it did when she was really concentrating, and then she threw her hands up in defeat. "Okay, so I can't think of any right off the top of my head," she admitted, "But," she pointed a finger at my nose when I snickered, "That doesn't mean you haven't felt shy before."

At this, I burst out laughing. "Okay, okay, I'll let you in on a secret." I said through my laughter. "There was one time that I felt especially shy." Korra perked up at this, and looked at my face intently, her ocean blue eyes promting me to continue.

"One night before a Pro-Bending match, I was getting ready wondering where my brother was. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, I belive the saying goes, because I heard his voice in the corridor. Unfortuneatley, it was accompanied by female laughter. I did a facepalm because he was obviously trying to impress another one of his fangirls by bringing her into the Fire Ferrets locker room. I didn't expect him to bring in the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I immediatley felt shy, and was rude to her to cover it up." I looked at my hands folded in my lap, then added in a whisper, "I regret that now."

A hand rested on mine, and Korra's eyes bored into mine. "You felt like that all the way back then?" she asked, her voice husky. I merely captured her lips in another brief kiss before pulling her into a hug. She buired her face in my coat and wrapped her arms around me.

"Be careful, okay? I don't want a repeat of that night on the bridge." I whispered into her hair. Then we stood up and she kissed my cheek in goodbye before hopping into a boat. "Goodnight, Mako. Thanks for... everything." she said before waterbending herself towards the Air Temple. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and headed back to the apartment.

When I got back, I was surprised to hear loud snores from the room that I shared with Bolin. He was supposed to be out all night, but apparently, he decided to come home for his beauty rest. He didn't tell me about his social life, and I preffered to keep it that way. My suspicions proved correct when I walked into our room. He was sprawled out on his bed, out cold. I laughed quietly to myself before changing into some shorts and a shirt and crawling into bed.

As I closed my eyes, I thought of Korra, and smiled to myself. I couldn't wait to see what she would do next.

**A/N 2: I am pretty pleased that's what I come up with at 1 AM! Oh well, the muse strikes whenever, but couldn't it strike a little more conveniently? **

**I hope you liked it! ; )**

**P.S. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
